1. Field Invention
The present invention relates to door stops and more particularly to door stops which are easily portable and adequately prevent a closed door from being opened.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Various types of doorstops are well known. Doorstops are typically designed to provide adequate resistance to horizontal force applied to the door in an attempt to open said door. Usually, a long shaft having a u-shaped member is wedged underneath the doorknob. At the other end of the shaft is located an anti-slip material to prevent the shaft from moving. This design proves disadvantageous in that storing and moving the doorstop is difficult. Alternatively, a smaller wedge shaped article may also be used to keep the door closed but at a cost of providing less effective means to keep the door shut. Typically, a wedge shaped article is used and forced under a door between the bottom of the door and the ground. These types of doorstops typically provide little if any security as they tend to slide along the ground surface w hen sufficient horizontal force is applied to the door. Also, these smaller doorstops tend to be less effective at preventing a door from opening upon sufficient pressure being applied to the door.